Un Cálido Beso”
by Mara Loneliness
Summary: Acaban de conocerse, pero eso no impide que hayan comenzado a gustarse. YAOI Ace x Sanji


ONESHOT: **"Un Cálido Beso."** (Acex Sanji)

**Categoría:** One Piece

**Pareja:** Ace x Sanji

**Tipo:** Yaoi

**Genero:** Romantico

**Clasificación:** Todas las edades.

**Concluido:** Si

**Notas del Fanfic:**

_One Piece y todos sus personajes son propiedad de su autor, el grandioso Eiichiro Oda. Este material es expuesto sin ningún fin de lucro y para uso exclusivo de la promoción de los personajes y la serie mencionada._

**Notas del autor:**

Nunca había escrito un AcexSanji, así que no se que tal me ha salido, además en un poco tarde puesto que lo hice con la intención de Kajiko chan tuviera algún regalo u.u... Kajiko chan disculpa si esta muy raro TmT, no se manejar a Ace y me he centrado en Sanji, por alguna razón se me da mejor U.U…

Bueno, si les gusta díganme, si no… también díganme para ya no subir cosas hechas con prisas TmT… soy un fraude… aunque debo admitir que a mi me gusto y estuve sumamente tentada a ponerle lemon, pero mejor lo deje ahí por que no manejo muy bien a Ace.

En fin, aquí va…

**Un Cálido Beso.**

Revolotear alrededor de las chicas era lo suyo, lo disfrutaba y se divertía al hacerlo, sin contar con el hecho de que algunas lo recompensaban con creces por su caballerosidad y sus atenciones. Hacia había aprendido a ser, no por el ejemplo, sino por las charlas de sus compañeros en el Baratie. "Son delicadas, "son tiernas", "trátalas con amor"…

Aprendió ha hacerlo, estudio a los clientes y finalmente se convirtió en todo un galante caballero, de esos que acude al llamado de cualquier mujer en apuro, por insignificante que ese sea, de esos caballeros que son incapaces de poner una mano encima de una mujer con la intención de lastimarla, de esos caballeros que pueden estar rodeados de mujeres, hacerlas 

felices a todas y que no haya problemas entre ellas. Un verdadero caballero, de los que ya casi no hay.

Así era el prácticamente todo el tiempo, pero desde que el hermano mayor de Luffy llego a visitarlos, esas atenciones, esos revoloteos, esa caballerosidad había pasado a segundo plano, "es el invitado" se repetía mentalmente tratando de convencerse de que aquella era la única razón por la que estaba comportándose diferente.

Sin embargo uno puede engañarse por mucho tiempo, por más que lo intente, por más que se lo repita, por más que lo evite…

"¿Por qué tiene esa manía de ponerse camiseta" se quejo mientras lo observaba por la escotilla conversando con el marimo, era para mostrar su tatuaje, lo sabia, pero al mismo tiempo pensaba que era para mostrar su esculpido y perfecto pecho, cuya piel morena lo invitaba a probarla…

Sacudió la cabeza reprendiéndose por aquellos pensamientos inapropiados para un hetero como él. No le gustaban los hombres, pero llego a la conclusión de que si en determinado caso tuviera que estar con uno, escogería a Ace, no era que le gustara, simplemente pensaba que era el mejor cuandito, con la alegría de Luffy pero sin sus estupideces, con una fuerza descomunal como el marimo, pero con mas educación…

No le gustaba, para nada se había fijado en sus firmes y masculinas piernas, en su esculpido y marcado vientre o en sus perfectos pectorales, para nada le prestaba a atención a la manera en que se le formaban unos ojuelos en las mejillas al sonreír, haciéndolo lucir aun mas infantil por esas lindas pecas que tenia en la cara, tampoco se había fijado en su lacio y semi largo cabello negro que se movía con suavidad cada vez que el viento soplaba, revolviéndose y haciéndolo lucir tan sexy cada vez que se lo quitaba de la cara…

Suspiro resignado y dejo de picar las verduras para echar los pedazos al curry, era el colmo, estaba fantaseando con lo sexy que lucia Ace… "¿Qué clase de hetero hace esas cosas?"

La hora de la cena llego, y todos se presentaron a la mesa, hicieron escándalo, arrasaron con la comida y se fueron rápidamente para que no les pidiera ayuda con los platos. Bueno, todos menos Ace, quien se quedo sentado a la mesa observándolo con una cálida sonrisa, no podía verlo, pero lo sabia, sentía la mirada sobre su espalda haciendo que unos extraños nervios se le acomodaran en la boca del estomago y que un ridículo rubor subiera a sus mejillas.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda? – pregunto el moreno con su habitual amabilidad.

Sanji suspiro e hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para que el rubor se fuera y poder sonreír calmadamente al voltear.

- De ninguna manera – le dijo firmemente -, tu eres el invitado – le recordó dejando de mirarlo y poniendo su atención de nueva cuenta en los platos -, no puedo pedir que me ayudes, no esta…

El roce unos cálidos dedos en la piel de su muñeca lo tomo por sorpresa haciéndolo callar, por los nervios no noto cuando el pecoso se levanto y anulo la distancia entre ellos, se volvió a mirarlo un poco sobresaltado y se topo con una amplia sonrisa, muy característica de los hermanos D.

- No es justo que hagas todo tu solo – le dijo cálidamente quitando de sus manos el plato que estaba tallando y poniéndose él a ello.

- Soy el cocinero – le recordó.

- Hasta los mejores cocineros tienen un poco de ayuda - insistió Ace sin dejar de fregar los platos.

Sanji no se quejo mas, el los tomaba y los secaba mientras contemplaba la entretenida cara de Ace, nunca fregar los platos le había parecido tan intimo como en aquel momento. Lo había hecho con sus nakamas, incluso con sus chicas acompañándolo, pero en aquella ocasión algo era diferente, quizás los nervios que se acumulaban en la boca de su estomago o el hecho de que Ace le pareciera sensual incluso haciendo una tarea tan cotidiana como lavar platos, no sabia que era y no quería pensarlo, solo se quedo ahí ayudando al pecoso y disfrutando de que aquellas leves pero cálidas y dulces caricias que tenían sus dedos al juntarse por casualidad.

- Sanji…

El rubio se mordió el libio inferior, jamás le había parecido que alguien dijera su nombre de un modo tan enloquecedor.

- ¿Mmm?

No fue capaz de responder, y aquel curioso jadeo salió de su boca.

Ace lo miro y fuerte tono carmín subió a sus mejillas resaltando sus pecas, él también se puso colorado al darse cuenta de lo extraño que había sonado aquello. Agacho la cara y poso su atención en el plato que estaba secando, sin percatarse de la sonrisa cariñosa que el moreno le dedico.

- Eres sensual hasta cuando no te lo propones – soltó Ace riendo ligeramente.

Sanji levanto la cara hacia él aun mas ruborizado que antes, ¿Qué clase de comentario era aquel?, los hombres no se decían esas cosas entre si.

- No pongas esa cara – le pidió el moreno sin dejar de sonreírle -, no he dicho ninguna mentira.

Él rubio aparto el rostro con nerviosismo y se alejo del fregadero secándose las manos ansiosamente, esa no era una situación normal, sabia que lo que un hetero debía hacer era enfadarse y atestarle un golpe, sin embargo estaba extrañamente emocionado, su corazón latía con rapidez y algo cosquilleaba en su vientre.

- A… – las palabras murieron ahí, incapaces de salir de manera coherente de entre sus labios.

- ¿Me vas a decir que nunca te lo habían dicho? – pregunto aun animadamente el mayor, como si no se percatara de la revolución que estaba desatando en el rubio.

- No un hombre – aseguro Sanji, espero que con aquello desistiera de esa conversación tan extraña.

- ¿Te molesta por que soy hombre? – pregunto encaminándose hacia él.

- No – respondió el rubio automáticamente dando un paso atrás de manera nerviosa y tragando saliva al topar con la mesa -, pero no es normal – concluyo con un hilo de voz, pues su garganta se estaba cerrado nerviosa por reprimir los suspiros que quería soltar.

- ¿Por qué somos hombres? – insistió Ace deteniéndose a un paso de él.

Sanji solo asintió, por que supo que si abría la boca seria un error fatal.

- Entonces… - el pecoso desvió ligeramente la vista con un dejo de aflicción que hizo que el corazón de Sanji diera un vuelco preocupado – ¿yo nunca te gustare?

Los ojos del cocinero se desorbitaron ante aquella pregunta y tuvo que sujetarse con firmeza de la mesa para no caer al suelo.

- ¿Por qué querrías gustarme? – se aventuro a preguntar sintiendo el tamborileo de su corazón retumbarle en los oídos.

- Por que tu me gustas a mi – respondió Ace con voz sensual, levantando la cara para mirarlo.

No supo por que, pero poso su vista en los carnosos labios del moreno y lamio los propios, entreabriéndolos en una clara invitación.

No hizo falta decir nada, Ace acerco su rostro de manera lenta pero decidida y atrapo entre sus labios el labio inferior del rubio probándolo lentamente en repetidas ocasiones, sintiendo como lentamente era correspondido y acariciado de igual manera.

El beso comenzó a hacerse largo, disfrutando con los pequeños roces de sus labios, sintiendo la calidez y la ternura que depositaban en el cada vez que lo probaban. Inclino su rostro hacia un lado profundizando el beso, mientras sus manos había cobrado vida propia y se había enredado en el firme cuello del mayor, acercándolo mas a él para alargar aquella embriagadora caricia de sus bocas.

Su lengua se paseo traviesa sobre los labios del pecoso logrando que los abriera e introduciéndose lentamente en el interior de su boca, encontrándose con el otro musculo e invitándolo a danzar con ella de manera sensual, recorriéndola, acariciándola, conociendo hasta el ultimo rincón de aquella boca y notando, para su pacer, como la otra lengua comenzaba a corresponder a la caricia saliendo de la boca de Ace e introduciéndose en la suya, explorando su interior de manera experta y enloquecedora, tomando el control y haciendo que sus rodillas se doblasen y notara las fuertes manos que sujetaban su cintura, sosteniéndolo y atrayéndolo al cuerpo del mayor profundizando aquel beso tan profundo, tan perfecto, tan inesperadamente placentero que lo hacia sentir fundirse entre aquellos brazos tan protectores en los que ya una vez se había imaginado envuelto.

Ace comenzó a reducir el ritmo, volviendo a la ternura y la calidez con la que había comenzado, quitando las lenguas del juego y acortando el beso, convirtiéndolo en pequeños roces.

Finalmente se hecho para atrás y coloco una de sus manos sobre la ansiosa boca del cocinero que amenazaba con querer continuar aquella suave caricia, no quería parar, pero sabia que si no lo hacia en ese momento no podría controlarse después.

- Creo que… debo ver cuanto falta para llegar…

La voz le había salido jadeante, y hasta ese momento no se percato de lo mucho que necesitaba respirar.

Sanji asintió, mirándolo con ojos embelesados y se aparto lentamente de él sin mostrar el mínimo interés por recuperar la compostura.

Se separaron y el pecoso se encamino hacia la puerta mientras él sacaba un pitillo y comenzaba a encenderlo.

- Ace...

El aludido se detuvo antes de irse y se giro a mirarlo temeroso de que estuviera enfadado, pero la cara del rubio parecía demasiado apacible, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

- ¿Dime?

- Espero que regreses a terminar lo que haz empezado.

El pecoso abrió los ojos incrédulo y poso su vista en la entrepierna del rubio, sintiendo como su propio bulto se acrecentaba en sus pantalones, un fuerte rubor subió a sus mejillas y volteo a ver la cara del cocinero, contemplando como le sonreía de manera traviesa y sensual.

- ¿Qué paso con el rollo de que los dos somos hombres? – pregunto comenzando a sonreír por el inesperado cambio de actitud que había tenido Sanji.

El cocinero se alzo de hombros.

- Estoy abierto a las nuevas experiencias – respondió con sencillez dejando escapar el humo del cigarrillo de entre sus labios.

- ¿Entonces te gusto?

- Bueno… - se alzo de hombros otra vez – si he de estar con un hombre me gustaría que fueras tú.

Ace sonrió, seguramente tenia un largo camino por recorrer para que el cocinero de la tripulación de su hermano aceptara que le gustaba otro hombre, pero aquello ya había sido un comienzo.

- Te garantizo que volveré.

Sanji lo observo salir luego de sonreír ampliamente de aquella manera tan de los hermanos D. Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a frigorífico por algunas cosas para comenzar a preparar las loncheras de sus nakamas, pues en cuanto llegaran a tierra Luffy se la pediría de inmediato.

Tendría una linda noche con Ace, así que felizmente se puso a cocinera mientras planeaba lo que le haría cuando estuvieran solos en la oscuridad.


End file.
